In a Fleeting Moment
by purpledragon6
Summary: When Jack meets Temporis Filiam, the daughter of father time, he discovers the device she uses for time travel and she shows him how it works. Innocent enough right? That is until the Winter Sprite decides to 'borrow' the device to pull off a few pranks, because, what can really go wrong? No pairing. Contains one OC.


**A/N: Second ROTGs Story. Now I love Dr. Who and time travel and then it hits me: Theres a mother Earth, and Father time!**

* * *

Plum colored hair, so dark and fine it almost seemed black. Deep green eyes, about the same color as grass and yet in the right light was actually an emerald colored. Her face seemed young, and yet ancient all at the same time, as if she had many years on her life and yet none at all. She had Skin that was as pale as snow and blended in so perfectly with her simple dress is looked as if-

"Jack? Are you listening?" North's voice boomed loudly, sounding somewhat annoyed with the younger guardian.

"What? Um, yeah." The winter sprite muttered as he averted his eyes from the picture he was being shown.

"What is her name then?" North questioned suddenly.

Shit. If only he was paying attention then he probably would have known the answer to this question but unfortunately, he wasn't. Well, hopefully he'd be able to talk himself out of this one.

"I have no idea, I wasn't listening." Nailed it.

North sighed heavily and closed the heavy book he had been holding to revile its cover page **_'The Book of Guardians.'_**Which was one Jack had begged him to read to him (The text was an old and faded one that the younger could not read on his own.) and they just so happened to find another Guardian around the teen's age who might serve as a good company.

"That is Temporis Filiam. The daughter of the original Father Time." North explained as he set the book back down on his desk and got up and waled over to a high shelf and took down one of his many snow-globes and turned a quarter angle to face the other male and held out his hand containing the globe.

"Oh, she sounds cool." Jack mused as he took the globe, having no idea what to do with it.

"I'm glad you think so. Because you are going to visit her on an errand I have. But I am sending you in my place now." North said, smiling warmly as he went to the shelf again and took down a velvet sac, held closed with a golden rope. "Take this to her. And tell her, 'North says thank you for your help during the Christmas season.'"

"During the Christmas season?" Jack questioned, pretty confused on how a Time Sprite could be any helpful during Christmas.

"Yes, How else do you thin I deliver those presents all in one night?" North's laugh at that moment shook the other to his core. "They don't stop it completely, but they do stall the morning for a few extra hours."

A funny silence suddenly filled the room as Jack tried to process how that would work and North, sensing the other's confusion, suddenly yanked the other to his feet and turned him and pushed him forward.

"Go on now. Time is wasting." He laughed loudly at his own joke as the globe was thrown and a large ClockTower like Manor came into view and the Winter Sprite disappeared into it.

* * *

It was an impressively large structure. With large clocks ticking everywhere and several gears, with what they moved not visible, turning and grinding slowly as propellers moved in unison with one another. Everything was bronze or silver in color and at first, everything was both silent and scentless. That was, until the Frost spirit slowly stood and soon had to drop back down, clutching his head in pain as several loud thumps and chimes knocked at his head. This agony seemed to last forever until he felt a cool hand on his forehead.

"Dear Lord. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to come here without your head covered?" A female's voice, with a slight Scottish accent asked bitterly as she helped the other to his feet. "Poor Lamb. I guess it wasn't your fault. North should have informed you."

"W-wait, how did you know North sent me?" Jack stuttered his head to shaken to think clearly.

"I am a Sprite of Time as he has informed you. We have met before, and this same scenario has happened many times before." She said in an all to serious tone, her eyes flashing a deeper green as she did so.

"W-woah! Really?" Jack questioned as he rubbed the remaining soreness from his temple.

"No. Only a small joke." She giggled cheerily and pointed to the sack in his hands, which he had forgotten until now. "But North always sends a thank you gift after Christmas Day."

"But Christmas was almost six months ago." Jack informed her, holding out the sack for her to take.

"Time doesn't move forward or back here. When I left the North pole, it was exactly two hours until Christmas' end and it is still two hours now." She frowned when the boy stared at her dumbly so she snagged the bag from him and grabbed his arm. "But never mind that now. North asked also that I show you around. If we are to be allies I suppose it would make sense that we know the ways of each other's land."

"Wait, Allies?" Jack asked, willingly being dragged towards a large door. "Not sure if you know this Temp, but I'm kinda new to this whole Guardian thing and I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Neither do I. In your time, I became a guardian about a year before you did." Temporis explained as she walked quickly now. "But father tried to explain it to me, allies means in times of parallel, should the Guardians be dispatched, wewouldbeinateamoftwo. Orsomethinglikethat. Ihaven'ttheslightest."

Jack blinked slowly, trying to process what ever it was the girl was trying to say but halfway through her sentence, she began to speak a mile per minute and everything became slurred.

"And I must apologize in advance. I... Have... Trouble... Controlling... My... Own... Time..." Her voice was very slow now and her head was slightly bowed as if a heavy weight was weighing it down but suddenly her head jerked up and she frowned. "My Universal Time Piece must have a crinkle in it. Let us go check or else this tour will take much longer than it should."

The two entered the main room of the manor, which was filled, surprisingly, with more gears than clocks and was pale white all around except for a single silver circle on the center of a pedestal, which Temporis slowly walked over to and picked it up. It was a pocket watch, but unlike all the other watched Jack had scene, this one had 1-24 on it rather than stopping at 12. As she picked it up, she began to twist the hands of the clock all around until they both his 24.

"There we are. The beginning of a new day." She said proudly as she turned towards the other sprite and held it out for him to see. "This watch, or Universal Time Piece as I have put it, is very important and also very dangerous when in the wrong hands."

Jack nodded, now very interested in what she had to say about it.

"This Time Piece permits me travel to any point in time and space." She said, her smile slowly being replaced with a frown. "But one false move in any of those time lines and _Poof_. It all unravels."

Her grin soon returned, as well as a new found spark in her eyes as she dangled it in front of the winter's nose.

"Lets go traveling!" She said happily as she began to wined up the watch again.

"W-what! Wait! Didn't you say the watch was dangerous and one false move could kill us all?" Jack questioned her as he reached out and took hold of her wrist.

"Yes. But it is in my hands, safe hands. And we will not be going far. Let us try five minutes into the past." Her voice was now stern as she let go of the hands and they began to spin rapidly as everything in the room around them began to shake and swirl into a sickly colored scene as the thumps and chimes from earlier quickly returned, but as soon as it had started, it all ended and the two were back in the warm, and very homely scene of North's toy shop.

"So. This is five minutes ago?" Jack questioned as his head returned to normal quicker than usual. "Oh, and by the way. What is that thumping sound anyway?"

"Every birth, death, chime of a clock, and step in the universe." She explained as she pocketed the watch. "And yes. This is five minutes, so right now you should be where?"

"North's office, about to visit you." Jack explained as the two began to walk in that direction and sure enough, there he was with North.

"I have no idea, I wasn't listening." Past Jack muttered as he leaned back in the chair, both men were mindless to the ones standing behind them.

"They can't see of hear us since to them, we are just a fleeting moment." Temp said softly as she slipped carefully into the room, followed by Jack.

"Really? Hm, thats pretty cool." The winter sprite said as he accidentally ran into the girl, dropping his staff (Which had been propped against the wall by Past Jack earlier, and causing an involuntary snowball to shoot itself at North as he turned around quickly.

"Are you crazy!?" Temp yelped as she turned to two stunned Jacks.

"I thought you said we were a fleeting moment!" Present Jack yelled back as he turned to see the snowball had suddenly disappeared.

"Yes! But that does not mean we can not move things around. Everything can change in a fleeting moment! Has no one taught you that saying!?" Temporis slapped the back of his head as they turned to see North's reaction.

"That was odd." He muttered but then looked up to see one of his hanging airplanes (Which had been knocked down by the snowball) and picked it up. "Old wires maybe?"

He muttered before setting the plane down on the table and giving Past Jack just enough time to regain his composure before speaking again. Temp let out a breath of relief before grabbing Jack's arm.

"You best be glad that airplane was there or else we would have been in very deep trouble." She growled as she suddenly pulled at him towards his Past self.

The snowglabe had been thrown and the three teens jumped through it. When they landed, only One Jack, and One Temp stood up. Temp angrily went back inside with Jack and put the watch away.

"I don't know why you're so angry." Jack began. "Everything worked out and this time travel bizz seems pretty easy."

"Well it isn't. And it doesn't always work out you Imp!" She complained as she rubbed her head. "But you have learned your lesson. Now lets forget this and move on with the tour."

She left the room first, not noticing her watch wasn't in its place anymore.


End file.
